


It’s just a crackfic y’all

by barbarosabee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarosabee/pseuds/barbarosabee
Summary: Cor was...not expecting this.





	It’s just a crackfic y’all

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my phone notes from 2 years ago lmao. I have no intention of finishing it, sorry! Not edited either.

~~~~

When Cor pulled up to the haven, he expected to find everyone dead. 

 

"I don't..know how long I can last." Ignis voicemail had ended abruptly.

 

He was not expecting to find four naked children at varying stages of tantrum. Noctis and Gladio appeared to be fighting over a snack bag, Ignis was curled, whimpering, under the camp stove, dress shirt pulled over himself in a heap. Prompto kept looking between Ignis and the fighting pair. Cor estimated the blonde was a few seconds away from becoming a wailing mess. 

 

Gladio yanked the snack free and Noct tumbled backwards onto Cor's shoes. 

 

//

 

Cor managed to keep it together long enough to settle the children in the tent before he had to shuffle to the edge of the haven and *laugh*, hands braced on his knees. 

 

When he could breathe again, he made his way back to the tent. 

 

"I heard that!" an accented, indignant voice called. 


End file.
